


Don't Want To Lose You Again

by StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Random Drug Use, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael De Santa decides to go visit his best Friend Trevor Philips after not hearing from him for a month. I mean it's T, shouldn't he be bugging Michael every chance he gets? That's what Michael thinks and he is kinda worried.<br/>So he takes a trip to Sandy Shores to find his best friend and ask him what is up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Lose You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to fall asleep and I thought of this fanfic, so I decided to get up and write it.

Michael De Santa clicked through the TV channels, a bowl of chips on the couch next to him and a ice cold beer in hand.  
"Ah, fuckin'!" He grunted, clicking it off and throwing the remote to the side of him. Michael took the last swig of the beer and set it on the table next to the couch. The smell of his last cigar still in the air when he looked at his phone. It was Monday and he still hadn't heard from Trevor; No voice mails, no texts.. Nothing. It was starting to worry the older bank robber. It's been a month give or take a few days since he last saw his old buddy. Michael thought he would enjoy not having Trevor insult him for what felt like every two seconds when they would hang out but he felt nothing but sadness, not joy. He actually missed the fucking psycho which really scared him. Amanda and the kids were asleep but he was awake and worried which was a new feeling for him. Usually Amanda did the worrying.. Mostly about if he was gonna die or not. Trevor could be lying somewhere bleeding out, trying to crawl to safety or not moving at all. He could be out killing poor hitchhikers and eating them. Michael chuckled because he knew that actually could happen. Michael pushed the button on his iFruit phone to check the time. 2 o'clock in the morning and he is not even tired just stressed because of fucking Trevor. Next time he sees him he's gonna give him what for for making him a complete wreck. Michael got up grabbing the bowl taking it to the kitchen and setting it down on the island counter.  
"Alright, T. I'll play your little fucking game, you prick." Michael took his phone and skimmed through the his contacts until he found Trevor's. He clicked the call button and held it up to his ear. Was he really nervous? Maybe he did something to piss Trev off? He racked his brain trying to find something that might hint why Trevor was ignoring him, but he came up empty. The phone rang once... Twice... Three Times and nothing.  
"C'mon, T. Stop fucking with me." Michael was beyond angry now. 'What was his game? Have me worry sick about him?' He knew Trevor wanted him to come out there and find him. Michael wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of him driving 2 hours to Sandy Shores at night. No, he was gonna go up and go to bed. He grabbed his car keys that were sitting next to the empty glass that did have Kale in it not so long ago. He made his way to the staircase trying to just relax and focus on not passing out right there at the bottom of the stairs. Michael put his hand on the railing and took one step up to his bedroom but stopped. What if Trevor was really hurt? Shit. With too many different scenarios playing in Michael's head, he turned on the balls of his feet and made his way to the car. He'll kill Trevor when he sees him.  
About 2 hours later Michael pulls his car along side Trevor's trailer. Michael takes note of Trevor dirty red truck parked outside that Trevor was here. Alive or not. He walked through the gate but caught a glimpse of a figure hiding behind the trailer next to T garage.  
"Mr. De Santa!" Michael only knew Wade for a sort period of time but he knew his voice when he heard it.  
"Wade? What's going on?" The young boy peaked around, looking at Michael.  
"Trevor- He's- he's. I wouldn't go in there, he doesn't want to be bothered." Michael opened his mouth to say something but a loud crash of a bottle being smashed against a hard surface came from inside.  
"Wade, listen kid. You got to tell me what's going on." Michael explained to a frightened Wade.  
"He took something. I don't know what.. But he took something and now he's been acting all angry."  
"Ain't that normal for him?"  
"Not like this, it ain't."  
"Listen, I'll handle this." Michael went to turn around but Wade grabbed a hold of his arm.  
"No! He don't want to be bothered. He going crazy in there." Suddenly loud yelling and bottles hitting the trailer walls started to pick up.  
"I didn't drive from Los Santos to here for fuckin' nothin'! He's just gonna have to deal with that." Michael yanked his arm from Wade's.  
"Wait, Michael. Please." Wade whispered to Michael who was already at the porch steps.  
"Just go and get some sleep. I'll handle T. Mkay?" Michael wasn't gonna be scared away of seeing Trevor and punching his right in the fucking face. Michael found himself in front of the door. He took a deep breathe and opened it up. The old Trevor smell hit him when it opened, he was getting use to that smell; it didn't bother him anymore, well much. His eyes went from the bed room to the bathroom then to the living room. He scanned until he found Trevor, backed turned and broken beer bottles all over the floor in only his sweatpants. Michael's eyes roamed over to the kitchen counter and what looked like a dirty needle lying on top. Michael felt sick all of a sudden.  
"Hey, T? You okay man?" Michael asked just a little over a whisper. Trevor stopped cold but didn't turn around his arm came up and what looked like to Michael, Trev wiped his eyes, "T, c'mon man." Michael took a step inside closing the door behind, "Fuck man I have been worried about chu. I thought you were dead or something." Michael mused a little but Trevor didn't say anything. He cleared his throat, "I came all this way to check on ya and-"  
"Get. Out."  
"And I- Wait, what?" Michael stopped a little confused.  
"You fucking heard me," Trevor turned around raising the empty beer bottle in his hand and letting it fly at Michael's head. But it missed and hit the door next to Michael.  
"The fuck man! What the Hell was that for! I came here to make sure you were okay you prick!"Michael yelled, noticing Trevor's red blood shot watery eyes. This wasn't Michael first time dealing with Trevor after him taking some type of shit drug but this time was different.  
"Don't give me that bullshit, Mikey. You've wanted me dead ever since I walked back into your miserable fucking life, you fat snake. And I bet you came here to finish the fucking job, right?! Huh? Well, here I am, buddy." Trevor opened his arms to Michael.  
"I ain't here to kill you, you asshole. I came here because I haven't heard from your crazy ass in like a month and I got fucking worried, okay!" Michael was enraged now. He met Trevor in the middle and they went into a heated staring contest.  
"You only care about yer self, Mikey. We all know it. You've lied to me enough, haven't ya?" They were chest to chest almost but Michael wasn't backing down. He wasn't scared of Trevor, just like Trevor wasn't scared of him.  
"Oh Fuck. You. You ungrateful prick. I came over here-"  
"I know, cuz your were fuckin' worried. I'm fine, Mikey. I don't need you to hold my fuckin' hand. I'm a big boy."  
"If you're such a big boy then what the fuck did you take?" Trevor turned a little avoiding Michael's gaze.  
"I don't remember." Trevor waved Michael off, "Why don't you go back to your depressing life and leave me out of it."  
"So this is the thanks I get for being worried about you?! Fucking beautiful you deranged lunatic. You had me worried sick about you and I drove all the way here just to make sure you weren't lying in a puddle of your own blood or spit."  
"I'm deranged? No! You're fucking deranged, old friend!" Trevor yelled, pressing his finger to Michael's chest.  
"You're fucking A-right I am deranged! How can I not be?! I have to deal with your psycho, emotional ass for a how many years now! So I apologize for wondering if my best fucking friend was OKAY! It won't happen again!" Michael turned to storm out the door but a huge forced pushed him against the wall. Before Michael could comprehend Trevor was already on top of him, hitting the older man anywhere he could.  
"I hate you! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I won't let you hurt me again, Michael!" Michael grab a hold of Trevor wrists before he could take another blow to the head.  
"Trevor! Stop it! I'm not gonna hurt you, you ass!" Trevor was not hysterical, hot tears were streaming down his face as he fought Michael's grip, "Calm down. It's what ever you took that is making you lose control! You need to calm down before you kill me!" They both fought more while Trevor yelled and screamed at Michael who was trying not to get his face smashed in by a sobbing drugged Trevor. Michael was getting tried of this but Trevor seemed fine kicking and yelling fighting to get free of Michael's hold on his wrists. He thought this would go on forever until Trevor collapsed against him. Trevor's arms relaxed and Michael finally let go finally he could relax for a second without Trevor trying to bash his head in. Trevor wrapped his arms around Micheal's waist and tucked his face in the older man's neck letting heart broken sobs flow over.  
"I doHoHn't waHant tHo lose yoHu. Not again." Michael could barely understand what Trevor was saying. He brought his arms around the drug and weapons dealer so he could rub his back to at least calm him down.  
"You ain't gonna lose me, T. I promise I won't leave ya again."  
"You me-H-ean it?" Philips whimpered.  
"I promise, T. You're stuck with me. I ain't gonna hurt chu again." Trevor's fingers dug into Michael's back, "C'mon. Let's get you into bed, hm?" Trevor gave a little nod. All Michael wanted to do was get Trevor in bed then go pass out on the couch. He walked the hurt man to his room and pulled back the covers. Trevor pulled his sweatpants off exposing his undies. Michael watched as his best friend got under the covers and seemed a lot less like he wanted to kill Michael. So that was a plus, "A'ight, T. I will be out there if ya need me."  
"Mikey." Trevor whispered, almost making Michael heart jump. Trevor's tone was different light. Michael turned back to his friend.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sleep with me, please. I just don't want to be alone.." Trevor's brown eyes sparkled a little when he saw Michael's breathing hitch. Butterflies slipped into the grown man's belly.  
"Sure, T. I'll sleep wit cha." Michael took off his suit and laid it down at the end of Trevor's bed. Leaving him in his underwear and a white tank top. He moved over the the right side of the bed. 'I'll just sleep on top' but that quickly changed when Trevor lifted the covers for him, 'Or maybe not'. Michael slipped under the covers next to Trevor who was half naked. This wasn't the first time they'd slept in the same bed. Michael's mind wandered to when they were just two young idiots robbing and staying in a one bed motel room because that was what they could afford at the time. And now look at them.. Michael was rich and miserable and Trevor was.. Well Trevor. But they had each other and that made Michael a little more happier. Trevor was his friend, he cared about Michael more than Amanda or his kids could ever. Michael's thoughts were interrupted by Trevor who moved over and laid his head on the 48 year old man's shoulder and draped his arm across Michael's chest. Trevor cuddled as close to Michael as possible, enjoying the heat and comfort Trevor needed but only could find with Michael. Michael felt that sense of a need a want Trevor conveyed when he cuddled Michael. That's what Michael liked, he liked to feel loved and needed. Michael ran his hand down Trevor's arm.  
"I'm sorry I almost killed ya." Trevor chuckled, nudging his face into Michael's chest.  
"I probably deserved it for what I put you through, T. Just, uh.. Next time go a little easier. Not that there will be a next time, I can promise ya that much. We'll fight, of course but in the end we will still be us and we will still have each other."  
"Sounds good to me, Sugar."  
"Me too. I love ya, T." Michael kissed the top of Trevor's balding head.  
"I love you, too, sugartits." Trevor soothed, closing his eyes, "but when I wake up you better be still here."  
"I ain't going no where, T. I'll be here when you wake up." Michael smiled, squeezing Trevor a little, "You're stuck with me."  
"Fucking great, eh? I like that." Trevor leaned up and gave Michael a quick peck on the lips.  
"Night, Mikey." Trevor nudged around, trying to get comfortable.  
"Night, baby."


End file.
